


Symphony

by skinandbones



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Afterlife, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 16:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11786613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: A separate world for them to meet again and a chance for something new.





	Symphony

**Author's Note:**

> A short piece for [titusdravtos](http://titusdravtos.tumblr.com/).  
> 

Cor stands on the rooftop of the Citadel and sees the world almost greeting him a new morning. Only the fine structure stands proudly, and he takes a seat at the edge, allowing his legs to dangle over. Down below is an endless path where no roads exist. But if he decides to jump off, would he still live? Would he come back to this point again?

He doesn’t try.

Soon, the sound of familiar footsteps caught Cor’s attention. He recognizes them anywhere.

“I had hope I would see you again.”

“Were you waiting all this time?”

“I don’t know,” Cor adds slowly, thinking, “it feels I’ve been here for a while though the concept of time seems nonexistent in this place.” He pauses and hears the steps coming closer.

He speaks again, “I don’t hate you, if that’s what you’re wondering.” In the distance, the sun rises, an incandescent beauty calls silently to him before he shifts his gaze toward Drautos.

The ex-captain takes a seat on Cor’s left, wearing a black tee, pants, and a set of boots. Something Cor isn’t used to seeing but it’s nice knowing the weight of such previous title is gone.

Drautos folds his hands over his lap, a small laughter escapes his lips. “I can think of many reasons for you to do so. My betrayal and the death of your king, for starters. It must’ve been painful when you found out the truth.” His tone isn’t meant to hurt or ridicule, only directing the path of the conversation.

Cor hums in thought. “I know.” And repeats. “I know.”

“You know.” Drautos raises a brow.

“Yes but it’s never that easy.” Cor shakes his head. “We both know that.”

“Explain.”

“And here I thought you were the smart one,” Cor jests and receives a stern glare.

The fact is that Cor had many long years in the living world to think on it. After the darkness was over and rebuilding Insomnia piece by piece, Cor had his chances to go through and accept it. He hated and grieved over Drautos’ body until his heart no longer needed to ache anymore. With acceptance over the years and he lived, caring and watching over the younger generation as they became their own leaders and that was enough for him.

He was proud of everyone and passed on, and now, here he is with a new day ahead of him. He has no purpose or his weapon by his side. There aren’t battles waiting for him or orders from a king. His past self already shed and there’s nothing else to worry or fear.

“The amount of time it took to forgive your past actions had helped with the process and now it’s done.” It’s all Cor could say. Whether if it’s enough for Drautos, well, he’s not entirely sure.

“So that’s it?”

“That’s it.” Cor tries to read Drautos’ face but doesn’t find displeasure. “And you?”

Drautos sighs. “I’ve been reliving nightmares and of the monsters that plagued my mind. The time spent there felt much longer than your time spent living.”

“It seems we went through our own trials and made it,” Cor states and Drautos agrees with a nod. “Then what’s next for you?”

Drautos chuckles. “There’s nothing, it’s over but I wouldn’t mind enjoying this scene for now.” He focuses on the baby blue sky and the tuff of clouds hovering above them.

“It’s a pleasant one,” Cor replies and feels a hand covering his own at his side. He looks down and back to Drautos’ face, finding a serene kind of peace. Then those fingers entwine with Cor’s own and he doesn’t pull away, accepting Drautos with a firm squeeze.

That tinge of happiness flickers in green eyes, sending a flutter of warmth all over Cor’s body and his heart tightens against his chest. He doesn’t wait and leans against Drautos’ shoulder, his head rests and stays without a passing of words.

They have all the time in this place of theirs to take it slow again.

**Author's Note:**

> @[ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com).  
> 


End file.
